Donor
by Chibi Q
Summary: Meet Violet, she's your average super smart, pale, purple eyed and haired, super fast runner, mutating, teenage girl. Wait!, that's not normal! And she's not an experiment, but a donor, she was made as spare parts, and guess who she meets, THE FLOCK!
1. Prologue

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

Prologue

'_Every experiment will be in need of a replacement, whether it be an arm or a heart, the donors are the most important part of an experiment,' _I was told and lived by this, knowing I would eventually die for science. I was only a spare, but I was different from the other donors, I had a face, and could eat, smell, hear, and see the world, unlike the other donors, small newborn babies with no faces living on life support systems. The scientists said I was a mistake, but still could be used. The good scientist-the ones who had never meant on mutating children, but thought they would save the world- took me in as an 'foster care child under a home school education.' But I was incredibly smart. By the age of 10, I could already be accepted into college. I spent most of my time doing paperwork for the scientists; it's what I was taught to do. I was never aloud to go outside, couldn't play because I could run faster then a star track runner. I never went a doctor; I had a heart like a horse. I was different, and was treated different then the experiments, because I wasn't an experiment, I was their parts.

So many times I had spent the night at the school. This happened when the scientists had been exterminated by Itex, because of rumors of them fleeing with me from Itex. The secrets were important, not me. I was always escorted to a car and drove away, never in ear range to hear the gunshots. I would be placed in the donor room with the faceless babies, hearing the scientists commenting. "Does any experiment need eyes?" or "A large arm?" I was never able to fall asleep.

But this last time I escaped, though what had happened to the scientist I was with, I didn't know, and what would happened to me, I didn't know either.

My name is Violet, I'm 14, and I'm donor, running away from fate.

**_Yay! First Fanfic is up and running. I would love your comments!_**

**_Chap 1 will actually have her meeting the flock! Woot!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

Chapter 1

I yawned blinking my eyes and stretched. _I must have fallen asleep._ I looked down at my ipod; it still played down the 947-song list. I sighed and looked out the cross-country trains window. I could notice that we were clearly out of Arizona, where I had picked up the train, because now fields of corn and grass swept against the train tracks. I smiled at the sun setting, the wonders of freedom.

My smile disappeared at the movement my eyes caught. I narrowed my eyes to the six flying birds outside. But these weren't birds, no; these were too big to be birds. My telescope like eyes narrowed to one of the 'birds'. I could see her strong face, my photo memory flashed on my eyes to some documents i had handled. _Experiment #0075, Avian Human Hybrid,_ I looked at another_ Experiment #0089, _he was also an Avian Hybrid, but he was different: _Blinded in an eye enhancement surgery._ I continued to watch them as they flew in the sky. These were just numbers and science facts, but I had heard the rumors from the scientists, these were the famous six avian hybrid children who escaped Itex multiple times, and had stopped Itex from conducting many of their wrong doings. And I had to get to them.

I grabbed my large camping backpack from the empty seat next to me, immediately swinging it onto my back and stuffing my ipod in my sweatshirt pocket. I made a quick check of the seat, making sure I had everything, then burst down the narrow train car hallway, racing down the train cars. I ran through three cars when I came apon a train stewardess.

"Can I help you Mamn?" she asked, but I easily pushed her out of the way and continued down the long train. I came across the last car, pushing my way through the piles of luggage and onto the back platform at the back of the train. The large engine's sound made it impossible to hear my own thoughts, but I didn't need them then. I knew what I was doing. I kept one eye on the flock, and another on the rushing train tracks below me. I was going to jump.

I took my eyes off the flock for my little trick. I griped the safety rail, bending my knees like a spring. I slowly inhaled, closing my eyes to conentrate. _Only one way to do this._ I told my self. My eyes flicked open, and I added more spring to my legs. Then I burst my legs strait, propelling myself forward off the train. I squinted as I raced my hands to the back of my neck and head, then I hit the ground, somersaulting into the dusty earth, being covered in the dust that flew up.

I sat up and looked into the sky. The flock was heading to the forest 20 acres away from where I sat. I quickly got to my feet, took a quick breath and raced toward the forest like them.

I ran and ran, I was faster then a horse and still couldn't reach them. Half way there they landed into the forest. _C'mon legs! Move faster!_ I urged myself, I felt the prick of a mosquito on my neck, but ignored it. The sun was close to being completely set, and I needed to get to them before dark.

I reached the Forest, a dim light still easing from the sun. I huffed, trying to catch my breath, listening to the forest, knowing they were near by.

"Clouds are soooo cool! So today, while we were like flying, I saw this one that look like an apple, and then another that looked exactly like McDonald's French Fries, and," a loud mouth went on and on. I smiled, I was finally going to meet them!

I crept throght the forest, searching for the Flock. I followed their voices and when I got closer, the light coming from their fire, till I was so close I could see all of their faces glowing around the fire, eating and talking.

I studied them. There was a tall, black hair boy that silently listened to his ipod leaning against a tree, a nice laptop laying next to him. A tall, same aged girl sat next to him, she kept one eye on what she was doing, brushing the hair of a dark skinned younger girl, and the other monitoring everything else. Then there was a smaller girl, the youngest of them all, looking at her fingers, as they slowly morphed into feathers, scales, then a rainbow? I couldn't see too well in the dim light. An older boy, with features identical to hers watched the little girl excitedly. Then I quickly scanned the two dogs laying asleep on the ground. A large fluff ball, and a small Scottie dog, who seemed to be muttering? In English? I would listen more but the last boy, a boy my age was staring at me. I recognized him as the boy who was reported as blind, but he seemed to be staring at my frozen body. He was cute, I might admit, but that frozen look? What was he doing?

"Guys," his voice even alerted myself. The Flock got quite. "Somebody's here,"

**Love some reviews to know what you guys think and if you have any questions. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

**Chap 2**

I stood frozen behind the tree, too scared to move. The teenage girl slowly stood up, clenching her face, scanning the forest and keeping her self between the flock and the forest.

"I hear her," the little girl said smiling. "Max, be nice, she's scared." She assured her.

"Come out," I heard the girl, Max, say. "Come out, and we won't hurt you."

How promising that would be if I hadn't grown up around the School. Anything from there, including myself, was for them selves.

"Come out," the little girl told me, forcing confidence in me. She was right; I was going to have to face them some time.

I walked out into the clearing, keeping my eyes frozen to Max's, she kept hers on mine. _Show them you mean no harm._ I told my self. I let my arms lay relaxed and loose beside me.

"Who are you?" she asked, still clenching her fists.

I stared at her amazed by the calm in her voice, but then realized she had asked me who I was. I took a deep breath to call my nerves. "My name is Violet," I told them calmly. " I'm 14 and have been on the run for the past 14 months. I am like you, but I'm not," I rushed, starting to feel shaky. I took another deep breath. "I was a donor at the School."

The clearing became silent and still. All the faces carried different thoughts. The tall black haired guy, the blond little boy, and the dark skinned girl all gave me a look of confusion. The little blond girl, who I recognized as the Angel Experiment, stared at me blankly, almost as if she was calculating something. Max had relaxed her fists and stared at me as if she was disturbed. And the last one, the one who I still think is blind, looked confused, as if he knew what I had said, but didn't quite understand it.

The room's silencing became unnatural, giving me the feeling as if I was not born on earth, though I was technically was. Max sat down, clenching her head, the disturbed face still clear behind her hair.

The blind boy was the first to talk. "I know, but I don't, what a donor is. Could you tell me?" His tone was curious, not strange.

"You don't want to know" Max quickly told him, glaring at him through the space between her fingers. The black haired guy went to her, placing his arm around her back in a comforting way.

He took this in, but quickly made up his mind. "Yes I do,"

"No you don't!" she yelled at him. Everyone but me stared at her surprised.

He looked in my direction; a stone serious face set upon his features. "Please,"

I gulped, and breathed. "I can't really tell you, but I can show you."

Everyone looked at me. "Fine," he decided.

I walked over to him; he was still leaning against the tree. As I walked I could feel 7 pairs of eyes watching me: the flocks and the dogs. I squatted next to him, and said in a soft voice. "What your about to see might disturb you, if you have any problems, just open your eyes."

He nodded.

"You can close your eyes," I directed him. He slowly closed his eyes as I placed my hand gently on his forehead. I took one more deep breath, closed my eyes, and concentrated.

My memory flashed on our sight. It was slightly blurry, except on what I was focusing on. Three beds were in view. One faceless newborn laid in each, all attached to breathing, fluid, and monitoring machines. Two scientists surrounded one of the babies. They started to inject the baby with saline, fluid that would still his system, and kill him.

"Isn't this the third kidney?" One Scientist asked the other, while switching off the fluid machine. The faceless baby squirmed in the bed.

"Yeah, I think so. Gosh, they're going to kill that thing with surgery." The other scientist replied, switching off the breathing machine. The baby squirmed some more, the monitoring machine going dead, and then the baby stopped, didn't move at all. The scientist swarmed over the still baby, and that was it. Like the blink of an eye, the guy had stopped the stream of memory by opening his eyes.

I placed my hand in my lap, watching his reaction. He held the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes that were squinted, recounting the memory. He sighed and looked up at me. I sat there still.

He lift his hand to my face, gently tracing his fingers over my nose, eyes, mouth.

"You have a face," he commented. "Why?"

"I'm different then other donors," I told him smiling. He kept his hand on my face.

"Good. I'm Iggy by the way," he smiled. Iggy, I liked it. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you,"

He leaned close to me and whispered. "Cool power by the way." And even though he wasn't looking at my eyes, he winked.

I stood up, facing the Flock. Some of them were standing, some weren't. The little blond boy stood up. "I trust her,"

The dark skinned girl, who already was standing agreed. "I do too."

"Me too," the little black little dog agreed. _So he could talk. _I smiled.

Iggy stood up behind me, looking in the direction Max was stooped over. "Me three."

The black haired boy pulled Max up. "I trust her too. Do you?" he asked Max.

She stared hard at him, whispering something. He whispered something back.

"Max, I understand that you wouldn't trust me," I started to ramble. "I just have heard so much about you, and I wanted to help you, I think you're-"

"-You can stop talking now," she interrupted me and sighed, then looked at me hard. "I don't trust you just yet, but I do have some faith in you." She paused. "I'm guessing you want to know who we are," she smiled.

I nodded happily. I wasn't accepted just yet, but for now I was welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

**Chapter 3**

We all sat around the fire. Crickets were buzzing busily late this night. Everyone was alert and talkative.

"I guess you heard my name, but I'm Maximum Ride," she pointed to the Flock. "They call me Max."

The dark haired boy looked at me. "Fang"

Then the dark skinned girl smiled wide, took a deep breath and then. "She's Nudge," the Flock answered for her. She scowled, I laughed.

"I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy." The blond little boy said. He smiled at me.

"Why are you called that?" I asked. His grin grew bigger. Shouts of 'no' filled the air, but it was too late. A toxic gas filled the area, a cloud of doom. I heard him laugh, the flock started to moan in disgust. I heard a cough coming towards me. Also coughing, I looked down at the black dog that came trotting to me, coughing.

"Never wish you'd have the nose of a dog," he muttered glaring at the grinning Gazzy. The dog looked up at me. "I'm Total, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yep, the dog could talk. Total used his nose to reference to the other dog. Smiling his dog smile he said, "And that beauty is Aklila."

I smiled down at him, and then looked up. The little blonde girl starred at me, a still and distant look frozen on her face. I shuffled my feet. She shook her head, blinking a few times then looked at me with a drowsy face. "I'm Angel," she said sweetly, but didn't smile. Then to Iggy, "I'm Iggy," he reintroduced himself.

The Flock, in all their glory, sat in front of me, their beautiful wings all relaxed behind them. I looked so normal compared to them, but I wasn't. A few yawns were heard as we gazed drowsily into the fire. Max stood up, wiping the dirt off her jeans.

"Okay, everyone to bed." Everyone nosily got up, walked to the surrounding trees, each grabbing a branch to sleep in, with their backpacks close by. Iggy offered me to help get me in a tree, but I declined politely. I prefer the ground. The next half hour settled down to little noise, letting me lay in my sleeping bag listening to the only sounds left. The crickets, the frogs, and Max's slow breathing as she stood watch.

I tried very hard to fall asleep, but my nerves were too wired up. I lay there for at least an hour till I calmed down, close to the border between sleep and consciences, when I heard someone speak.

"Max?" the little sweet voice called as she silently hopped down from her branch.

"Angel! What are you still doing up?" Max whispered.

"I couldn't fall asleep." Angel sat next to Max, she quickly rapped her arms around Angel.

"Why?"

There was a silence.

"Angel?" Max asked concerned.

"It's about her." Angel stated.

"Violet?"

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong? Is there something she's not telling us?"

"It's not that she's is not telling us something, it's just that I don't know if she is."

"I don't understand."

Angel turned to her, and whispered very quietly, but I could still hear her. "When she was just out of the clearing, when she was watching us, I could hear her." She paused, "But then when she came out of the clearing, I had used my command voice, thinking she had come out because of that, but when she came out." She paused again. "Her thoughts were gone, and before they were sounding fuzzy.

"I couldn't hear her the whole time she was here, except when she was rambling and getting nervous. And then when she did that thing to Iggy, whatever it was, I physically felt a wall between my access to her thoughts, where before I felt only as if her thoughts were being filtered and nothing came out." It was silent, and I heard a little sniff. Max held her closer. "Max," she whined. "I was scared."

Max sat there, thinking this all through, and then her voice got really quite, so quite, I couldn't hear.

A wave of my sleep deprived feelings washed over me. My eyes lay closed, but I still tried to listen to what they were saying, but I passed the line of conscience and I was asleep.

_Heads up! Next update wont be till this weekend._


	5. Chapter 4

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

**Chapter 4**

My eyes flipped open. The sun was up, but I could tell it was still early, because I shivered in my sleeping bag that was covered in dew. _Last time I sleep on the ground._ I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I thought about last night; my memory placement on Iggy, the introductions, and what Angel said.

I sat there frozen, thinking about what I had done. I had made a little girl cry. I knew I didn't mean any harm, but she couldn't read my mind, which I guess was her power. She was scared of a power even I didn't know I had, if you count it as a power. And I was pretty sure this scared Max as well.

I made up my mind then, if Max was scared of me, surely everyone else was. I was going to leave. I was no longer trusted.

I hurriedly got out of my sleeping bag, wrapped my sleeping bag silently, and attached it to my backpack. I quickly looked at the time: 6:45 _they should still be asleep_. I grabbed my bag and placed it on my back, looking back at the clearing.

Iggy was sleeping soundlessly propped up against a tree. _He must have fallen asleep during watch. _I really was going to miss him. I turned around, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. I wiped around to see Fang, also leaning up against a tree, fully awake, fully alert, and staring at me. _Where did he come from?_ I didn't remember seeing him there before.

"Um…." I started, but Iggy started to stir awake.

"Whazzup," he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Our new little friend was secretly leaving," Fang stated an unemotional glare staring at me hard.

"Hmm, why?" Iggy asked concerned. I stood there trying to choose to right words to explain myself. _Did they know?_

"Yeah, why?" I heard Max's voice, as she came out of the forest. Her face was strong and showed concern. I realized that she must have heard everything. She stood there, waiting for my answer. And for some reason, my mind and mouth urged to tell her, she looked as if she could take it.

My words flowed like and uncontrollable river that had been flooded. "Last night I couldn't get to sleep, so I heard what Angel told you, about how she couldn't hear my thoughts, saying I was being filtered through. And when she cried, I couldn't take it. The feeling that I made a little girl cry who's totally innocent scared me deep down inside." I felt tears trickling down my cheeks, but never took my eyes off Max's.

"Assuming that this also scared you, I became feared of myself. But I also so new this meant you wouldn't trust me, you wouldn't need me, you would see me as an enemy. So I thought I should leave before you noticed, making it seemed as if I was never here. I'm not like you, I'm like anybody, and I should be with people who will trust me, not who are scared of me." I confessed, wiping the tears away and looking away fro Max. "If you don't mind, I'll leave now." The clearing was silent, I tried to move my legs but something small and fragile and woven around them. I looked down; clinging on to me was Angel, her blond curls framing her innocent face that was also splattered with tears. Her blue eyes looked amazed as they starred into mine, I gave her a questioning look that also showed my fear. _Had I hurt her again?_

"Max," she stated. "I could hear her. I could hear her just fine. And all those things she told us were true. She's not going to hurt us, she never will, she only tells the truth, and she'll never lie to us, Max. And when she's scared, I can hear her so clearly, she'll only help us, never be against us. Oh, Max." she looked at Max, "We need her. We need her abilities, but also just who and what she is. We _need_ her sooo much."

"Why do we need her?" Max asked, but was asked with the whole flock, including Total, who had all woken up and were alert to what was happening.

Angel looked at them and smiled. "She has money,"

_Sweetness, this thing got up fast considering i haven't been in front of a computer for the past two days. Anyway, next update will be as soon as possible, but i would like to mention that i get theses up once i finish, so normally it will take me a while on the length of the chapter. Anyway, hope your having a nice summer! Hope the mosquitos aren't bothering you! And if you have any questions and i mean any at all, just ask. Suggestions would much be appreciated._


	6. Chapter 5

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are actually going shopping, 'cause the money we earned from working in Antarctica like disappeared like that." Nudge snapped her fingers as she went on and on about the fact of shopping. She was about to ask if we could stay in a five-star hotel when Max interrupted her.

"Nudge, I'm sure we would all love to hear more about the fact we are going shopping, but please shut up. I need to ask Violet a few questions." We walked out of the forest from our quick mile long walk in the direction of a mall that supplied clothing for the residents of George, a town in southern Iowa known for their drum factory and nice vacationing for those in semi-close cities.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, as our walking hit the cement side walks on the edge of 'down town.'

"What exactly are your powers?" she asked.

"Well, as we all found out this morning, I can block out mind reading." I reviewed what we had concluded that morning "But that's only if I'm focused, calm, or not distressed." Angel coughed, still frustrated at the fact. "But, as you saw yesterday night, and Iggy, as you witnessed, I did that special mind thing. I call it mind placement, I can take my memories, thoughts, anything that is going on into my mind and place it into some else through touch." The flock became silent thinking about this. "Which means," I grabbed Angel's hand.

"I can hear your thoughts!" she cheered.

"Exactly," I let go of her hand. She frowned, losing the connection from my mind. I rolled my eyes and continued to hold her hand; she happily skipped next to me.

"Anything else?" Gazzy asked.

"Do you count the ability to learn any language ten times faster the a normal human?"

He gave me the maybe look.

"But I must know, what are yours?" it was a fair trade, each told me of what they could do.

Max could fly at super fast speeds, and had a voice in her head, who sorta lead them in the right direction. Surprisingly, the voice hadn't contacted Max since I had come. "It's nice," she commented.

Fang had the ability to hide in backgrounds if he stayed still. This explained why I didn't see him in the morning. It reminded me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. 

Iggy had many. He had super touch, detecting any defects on anybody, the ability to feel color, and see people if they stood still on a white background. But I also added the fact he could easily find people and function well without sight. Also that he cooked the best omelets I have ever had.

Nudge was little miss magnet. She wasn't strong enough to grab my backpack that was draped in carabineers, but she could detach them from my backpack. Nudge could also hack into any computer, so fast that was right when I guess she was reading their mine. "I don't think it's as interesting as a human mind though." She commented.

Gazzy's power to mimic any voice, which I do admit, was an importance for his jokes. Then he had the ability to toot, like no one could toot. He was refrained from demonstrating.

And Angel was simply amazing. I had scanned her documents before and knew that she would have special powers, due to brain enhancement, but I didn't know this many powers would exist, I didn't know that powers I anyone, including myself, would exist. Angel could read minds, control minds through speech, breath under water, and transform into many strange things. Every single one was beautiful, unexpected, and amazing.

Total I had also give credit to, he was a talking dog! But, thought he could keep them hidden under his fur, were bird wings that he was growing, not what he was born with. Akila was the only one who wasn't mutated since she was never a mutant, though I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

We came to a mini outlet mall. We decided that Akila and Total would wait outside, which perfectly fine with Total. We went into Gap, where we all seemed to find new clothes that would last longer then normal. We split up into two groups, Max, Nudge, Angel and I went to the women's section first, as well as gap kids for Angel and Nudge. The guys were on their own as they went through the Men's section and kids. By the end, almost everyone had two pairs of pants, preferably jeans, four shirts and a jacket of some sort. We came together were the shiny credit card in my pocket was easily handed over to the cashier.

After our quick little shopping spree through Gap, we went to a random shoe store, which luckily had a clearance sale going on. Seeing that most of the Flock's shoes were too small or so worn through that the sole was not even a centimeter thick, a brand new pair of shoes was well appreciated.

After, dumping most of our worn through clothes and garbage in a near by, we quickly headed off to a camping store. I persuaded Max and Fang that they sorta needed some better camping supplies if they often camped out due to lack of money, and that certain supplies don't last forever, like their cooking pan that had rusted, which explained why their food often tasted weird. Fang, Max, Iggy and I also got Swiss army knifes, which, since mine had recently been broken, I said were a complete necessity and I was going to get one any way.

We had a cheery and quite expensive lunch. I knew that the flock ate a lot, but this much. Wow. I felt like I was anorexic along the crowd, and even I had to intake twice as much as a full-grown man.

By the end of the day we sat in a motel, the kids to sleep, joined late by Nudge who just tried so hard to talk while falling asleep. Total and Akila had been asleep since Angel was put to bed, and the only place where we could be without waking anyone up was outside against the Motel's wall. Thankfully the manager had given us the rooms on the edge of motel rooms, far away from the other customers.

"How old are you?" Max asked me.

"I'm 13, I'll be 14 in a month," I told her. I already knew how old they were so they asked me another question.

"Is your hair color… natural?" Fang asked me next. I sighed, how was I going to explain that one.

"I was born with blonde, almost translucent hair, but my hair slowly turned a tinted blue, till it darkened, with a red hue in it, Eventually, in the past three years, my hair was purple." I told them. They seemed to get but their expressions, epically Fang were hard to read, almost as if they were thinking of something. Max answered the curious silence.

"Are you mutating?" she asked staring me strait in the eye. It was a bizarre question that took me a while to process.

"Um, if you mean I'm growing tentacles, then no."

"No, I mean, are you like getting strange powers? Because in the past year, all our powers have tripled or double." She told me.

I thought for a while what had happened to me. "I don't think so. My hair is sort of an oddity that all donors have, the donors either have hair that's translucent or are bald. But my memory placement ability I received when I was staying at the institute for a month five years ago, but the scientists were not injecting me with any chemicals or placing me under radiation. They just fed me and left me alone."

"Chemicals?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," I froze, before I went into full scientist mode. "Just to warn you, I might go a little scientist like on you." I warned them, and continued. "Itex injected many of their experiments with unknown chemicals and hormones. Things made by the scientist, and things made by mother earth." I paused. "I had only heard of one recorded instance where these compounds, that should never been injected into anything no matter how small, had mentally changed a being. That was a small black dog that recorded brain wave activity. Wait!" I thought realizing who it was. "That's Total!" I looked at Max, Fang and Iggy. We were all surprised.

"How do you know all this?" Fang asked.

I taped my head. "I managed papers for the scientists, they didn't have anything for me to do while I waited to replace something on someone, so that's what I did. I have photographic memory, each piece of paper that intrigued me, each piece of paper that I knew could be destroyed at anytime I quickly memorized. I know I must sound like a stalker, but I want to help those who want to know why, how, and where. I want to help destroy Itex."

**OKAY! Sorry for the long update. Been very busy at camp this summer. So next update will hopefully be soon. Probably will be FAX in the next chapter. Comments, suggestion, questions are most appreciated. Hope your summer is very nice and not too hot!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Donor**

_By: Anna Q._

**Chapter 6**

We talked some more, very quietly until there was a long silence. The silence I knew wasn't as long as I thought, but it seemed to last eons with the occasional cough, stare, blinks, shrugs all included. That is until I heard a sound, a sound so familiar to me, so amazing.

"Swings." I stated standing up, looking at the near by park, the wind gently blowing the rusty swings.

"What?" Iggy asked, standing up and grabbing my wrist. I turned my head at him and smiled, the look that said 'I want to swing.' But then I remembered he was blind.

"You want to swing?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I smiled as I waked him to the little park, just slightly fast. Excited, the last time I had done such a childish thing was when I was 8; I had escaped out of a scientist's house, because I was so curious at the time. But I was soon punished; I'll spare you the details.

I helped Iggy sit on the rusty swing then sat on the one next to him. I tried swinging but the creaks in made scared me that I would wake all the little ones. I sighed, slightly disappointed, only rocking myself slowly.

"Question." I asked Iggy.

"Yeah."

"When I first came into the clearing, when I was spying on you guys, how did you know I was there. I mean, no offence, I know you're blind but it looked like you could see me."

"Well," he started. "Oh, and no offence taken," he told me before he answered. "You know how I can see anything on a pure white background."

"Yeah,"

"Well," he lifted his hand to my cheek, gently touching it. I blushed, and he smiled. "You're so pale, you're so white that I could see your eyes, purple right?"

I nodded, his fingers still gently on my cheek.

"Well, you were so still that I could see you." Hearing him say this I froze, five seconds later he smiled again. "Like now." He whispered.

I blushed again and he chuckled, taking his hand off my cheek. We were silent again, until another question struck me.

"Question." I asked again.

"Is it about me?" he asked

"No."

"Darn, well ask away."

"Are Fang and Max a couple?" I asked. If I said that he smiled before, his grin was twice as long.

"Let's go look." He stated. We crept over to a wall of low bushes, both crouching behind to spy on Max and Fang.

"Can you do that thing you did before so I can see what they are doing?" he whispered.

"Oh, sure," I grabbed his wrist, inserting what I was seeing before me into his mind.

Max and Fang were talking quietly; too quiet to hear, but we could see them. Fang leaned in closer to Max, whispering something in her ear. She gave a look of surprise, muttering something under her breath, getting ready to sit up. But then Fang grabbed her chin, she looked deep into his eyes and he whispered something again while his hand slowly crept up her back, rubbing it gently. His voice got louder.

"Max, I know your scared of a relationship," he still whispered but we could hear. "But you have to understand, I'm in as much danger as you, you have nothing to fear about, I fear about you getting hurt as much as you do about me. I need you." He confessed to her. "And I'm not going to kiss you." He said, not moving an inch.

"Then can you let me go?" Max whispered.

"Not until you kiss me." He smiled, she glared. Fang sighed, realizing that she was going to try hard to win and that she didn't believe anything he had said.

"Max, I'm like you, I'm here for you, and there is nothing that can't harm you that can harm me." He stretched his wings out, the black feathers stretching far and wide; I was amazed at how dark they were. Max looked memorized, though I knew she had seen them a million times. She let her own wings relax and stretched, taping the edges with her own, then tracing a few with her fingers, realizing what she was doing she blushed, looking into Fang's eyes. Did she realize that he had neared closer? I don't think it mattered because the 2-inch gap soon turned into none. She had slowly, softly, but passionately brushed her lips to his.

_Yes! _I heard him Iggy cheer in his head. Not taking m eyes of them I asked him my question again.

_Are they a couple?_

_We wish, though, how they kiss, you would think so._

_What he said…_

_Yeah, how Max is afraid to share feelings with others, she's just scared because we are always being attacked and that her closest love one will be captured and murdered just to torture her, but we're all the same, if they want her, they want us all._

_Oh. That sucks._

_Yeah it does._

We continued to watch Max and Fang, that's when the guilt hit me.

_We shouldn't be watching them._

_Why not?_

_Because we're invading their privacy._

He was silent, his mind smiled.

_Iggy!_

_What! Oh, hey!_ I looked at him, outraged by his lack respect for his friends. _Whoa, that's what I look like?_ He said satisfied with his image, I glared at him, realizing he didn't know I was. I let go his wrist.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Shhhhh." I quieted him, noticing Fang and Max had stood up, both going into their rooms. "Okay, we're good," I told Iggy in a whisper, a close one, but we weren't caught.

Iggy was silent.

"Iggy?" I asked turning to face him, but his face was thinking hard, and close to mine. "I-iggy?" I asked again blushing. His hand was playing with my purple hair.

"Question." This time he asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, why was I stuttering?

"What can you show me?" he asked.

_Everything. _I stated in my mind.

_Cool._ He thought back, oh yeah, the connection. I glared, he tricked me. I pushed him back and lay on the grass, staring at the stars and moon that came peeping through the coming in clouds.

"One more question." He asked.

"Mmm."

"Can you show me what you looked like?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." I promised. I stood up, stretched and yawned. I led Iggy to the sidewalk; he let go half way, going off in the direction of the boy's room. I glanced at him. He was gong head on with pole holding up the over hang.

"Stop." I said abruptly. He stopped. "There's a pole right in front of you." He reached out, touching it gently moving to the side.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No prob." I grabbed the doorknob. "Night." And I walked into the girl's room. I slowly and silently brushed my teeth and got in my pajamas. I got in the empty bed spot next to Angel. She tapped my hand.

_Hi. _I told her reassuringly.

_Hi. _She said sleepily, then fell back to sleep. I smiled.

"What did you talk about?" Max asked, she was in the other bed with Nudge; the little aisle between the beds was all that separated us.

"Stuff. You?" she was silent, meaning she was blushing. I smiled. "Night." I said gently as my voice cooed through the room. Silent sleep took over me, pleasant nothingness. But before that nothingness took over, I realized one thing. I had a crush on Iggy.

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this more of a romantic chapter. I'm sorry to say that there won't be a new update till late August, I'll be at camp. I hope you are all having a wonderful summer. And i don't ever know what else to say... Bye!**


End file.
